


Escape from summer

by CouvrirPines



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouvrirPines/pseuds/CouvrirPines
Summary: “Denji, which is colder, love or death?”
Relationships: Denji/Reze(Bomb)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Escape from summer

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Reze FOREVER.

“Denji, which is colder, love or death?”

Reze squinted at the young man, whose fingers were tearing apart bright petals. "Love is always connected with death. Remember the insects of summer, uh? Bees, spiders, mantis… Their mating and nesting are so vigorous that the male would be immediately stabbed to death by the female.” She put her index finger on his lips, silencing him. Denji paused. “Just listen. The ghosts of these poor creatures are wandering with the lingering heat in the air. Their deaths are committed to the temperature of summer.”

“So, you wanna say love is colder than death?”

“Nope. ” She gave him a cup of iced coffee.

Denji frowned, “BLECH!” He removed the glass from his front, as if a dogmatic priest had a glance at the evilest sin in the world.

“Carmen. Do you know _Carmen_?”

“Nahh. You should have known that I never went to school. ”Denji kept doing his work. The murmur of shredded petals is like the drumbeat from a street artist, trampling on Reze’s heart, step by step, with a gust of tango melody.

“In days gone by, when pages were yellowing and peeling, I had seen buskers performing the opera named Carmen for many times. Everything that gypsy woman did was extremely bee-like. Her fervent heart just as her red dress swaying on the frozen Soviet soil, on that lifeless land.

“Their performance is more like a farce. Bituminous road, old alley, even the slum, every part of the world had been stamped with their footprints. Haze and dusts were their curtain. What they deserved as applause was nothing more than endless noise and crying. Often, they started without any prelude. They seemed to rush into the spotlight under the street lamp willfully, but in fact they knew every flicker of it masterly. Compared with Broadway and the West Side, their poor acting and improvised lines are no less than a professional classic plot, even crazier. You know, if I had to listen to Habanera again, I wouldn't go to the theater…

“Instead, I’d love to stay in rural areas, enjoying the life of a dim-witted cavy.”

“Well, I didn’t mean to offend…” Denjin scratched his hair with shy blush. “What the fuck is Harhahhh, uh, what’s the meaning of that weird name?”

Reze giggled, she hugged Denjin. He seemed completely dazed. A humming slipped around them. It’s her whistle. The rambling rhythm reminded both of them to their distinct differences against the world. Uncontrollably, laughter overflew the shabby café.

Filled with no absolutes and principles in their heads, they were born sick and they are stray lunatics.

“Let’s be honest, I haven’t been to school either. ”Reze grinned recklessly. “However, I’ve been obliged to be trained like an instrument or treated as a trash. Every time I was thought to be on the verge of collapse, tales would be my remedy. Not too bad, right? During that time, I’ve learned a lot. Do you know Pandora's box?”

“Hmmm, maybe. I’ve heard about it from Angel Devil. “

She spoke under her breath, “It must harbor a criminal called LOVE, whose guilt can be comparable to the tyrant - it governs your entire personality, oppresses your sensitive nerves so that you are forced to overpay, and makes you immerse in the disguise of extravagant orgy with milk and honey, from which cannot be extricated out.”

“Definitely.” Those words took shape in Denji’s mind, displaying a montage of memories’ flashback: She was a wild beast deep in the jungle, who regarded me as prey. Once she knew what she truly wanted, she would not hesitate to straight to it until it was crushed to pieces. Her love was a gamble with chips made by her life.

“Like I’m the prey in the cage, and you are the predator pacing back and forth with the key?” He whispered. “It’s SOOOOO complicated. I don’t understand. You made me puzzled.”

“I’ll teach you.” said Reze.

“I’ll teach you **everything**.”

“Love is always associated with destruction, self-destruction or the destruction of your lover."

Reze’ s love is the sting of a female bee. Her soft thorn has stung in Denji’s heart, hook his flesh torn, and when she ripped herself, her figure also annihilated. The absence of her goodbye added more poison to that area, and she became an eternal scar, forever red and swollen, always itchy.

While they dating, if it could be called dating, he even didn’t know she had another name ‘Bomb’. It fits her. Her emotion continued to expand irrepressibly until her head explodes like metal dust in a cylinder. The accumulated energy burst into a blaze of dull light caught in her fever, and only at the moment of expansion did it reveal its real beauty – something not concerned with morality, merely toasting to pure mania.

Memory faded in. He remembered what he promised that day: “Let’s run, run away from this damn world.” Fireworks’ buzz drowned out his voice. “We’re gonna betray the world and escape from the reality!”

Fireworks kept blooming in the air. The sky was lit up as bright as the sunlight in summer. All of a sudden, he woke up in a panic strike and bawled mutely. His sperm remained on the bedsheet, but he lost her again in the dream. He covered his face in his arms with eerie silent scream.

Was this a moldy dream hidden in his pillow?

“If there is god,” for the first time, he begged, “I'll worship like a dog at your shrine. Please let me find her anywhere in the world.” I would break my bonds and come to you. I would lick you, tear you open till I could confirm your intention. I would burn the fire in my veins out to satisfy the zeal.

In retrospect, Denji did remember that once he was enchanted by the spell out of Reze’s lips. In that tragical summer, they kissed under the fireworks, Reze engraved something named love deeply on his bones when she was alive, but still did not teach him how to release from it.

He will insist on searching for his lost salvation.

**He will keep dreaming of escaping from that summer.**


End file.
